Captured
by HollowNeko
Summary: Mathias, a former warrior and medic, had his town attacked by order of the prince. Now captured, his new role is to be the caretaker of said prince. Will this later turn more then just a forced job? Set in fantasy AU, DenNor
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story I'll be making just for fun! Mostly because I love this pairing and I wanted to try to take a twist in my work, like usual~**

**Unlike my 'Awesome Trio' fanfic, this one will be taken a little bit more seriously.**

**It'll be rated M, just as soon as I get responses from my friends saying whether or not if I should add smut in this. But if you guys want smut, I'll give. X3**

**Enjoy!**

**Denmark** = _Mathias_, **America** = _Alfred_, **Canada** = _Matthew_, **Prussia** = _Gilbert_, **Germany** = _Ludwig_, **Netherlands** = _Mogens_, **Belgium** = _Laura_,

* * *

The sun glazed upon a small village. Children happily playing outside, waving toward their elders as they ran by.

"And you're all patched up!"

In the village lived the only doctor, Mathias. The village had been lucky to have him here. If not, many of them would be injured and/or dead by now. He was kind man, loved by everyone.

Now, he just finished up with his recent patient. A young Belgian girl, who had short brown hair with a green bow. Laura was this girl's name. She had injured her leg when she was working in the fields.

"Thank you so much, Mathias!" She gleamed, getting off the bench, careful to not put too much pressure on her leg.

Mathias smiled softly back at her. "No need to thank me," he replied. "That's what I'm here for!"

"Need pay?" Standing by the door stood Laura's older brother, Mogens. Despite him being distant and doesn't speak often, he and Mathias were quite good friends.

"No, no," Mathias waved his hand. "You know I don't charge patients. I have a bakery for my income. As always, this is free."

Laura gave Mathias an embrace. "You're always so kind, Mathias! I don't know what our village would do without you."

Bringing up a hand, the Dane gently patted her head. He chuckled softly. "Aww, you're making me blush. Being here for you all is all then thanks I need."

The Dutch man walked over and tapped his friend. "We'll get bread then."

Laura walked by her brother's side and smiled. "Yes! Your bread is delicious! It'll go great with the broth I'll be making for dinner. Oh! You and the twins are welcome to come~"

Mathias handed them the bag of bread. "Really?" He said, taking the money from Mogens. "You're sure you wouldn't mind having three more mouths to feed?"

"Of course not!" Laura replied. "You have done so much for us, it's the least we could do."

"If you say so, we'll be there!" Mathias smiled as he waved them off. "Be careful on that leg, Laura! Wouldn't want to have you come back!"

Laura laughed as she and her brother waved back before leaving.

Speaking of the twins, Mathias walked outside to see the two kids playing with their neighbor, Gilbert and Ludwig. Just like him and the twins, they didn't have parents. Only each other.

"I see you're all having fun," Mathias called out to them.

The twins turned and ran toward their guardian. Happily smiling as they grabbed onto his leg.

"They have so much energy," Gilbert laughed. "We've been playing for over an hour and they're still not tired!"

"Well, maybe it's just because you're getting old," Mathias joked, earning a pout from the German. "Oh!" Mathias looked down at the twins. "Alfred, Matthew. Laura invited us to have broth at her house for dinner. Doesn't that sound great!"

"Yay!" The twins said in unison.

"Great!" Mathias waved them off to go play with Ludwig some more. "We'll be heading to the fields later! We need to get some things before it gets dark!"

The twins nodded as they ran to play some more.

Mathias sat down on his porch, having Gilbert sit next to him.

"It's great that you're taking care of them like if they were your own." Gilbert said as he watched the kids play. "Not many people would have done that. You even gave up your rank just to take care of them! You were know as a prodigy! And you gave all that up, just for them."

Mathias leaned back a bit, closing his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I just couldn't leave them like that. Besides, if I haven't done what I did back then, then I wouldn't be here in the village now."

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, you're right. This village wouldn't be the same without you." He paused for a moment before looking at the Dane with a sly smirk. "You know, I'm pretty sure you can get anyone in the village. Girl, boy, old person. I mean, you have a lot of options."

Mathias laughed, giving Gilbert a punch to the arm. "Shut up, man."

The two continued to watch the kids until Mathias saw the sun getting close to setting.

"Alfred! Matthew!" He called out. "We better go now before it gets too dark!"

Alfred and Matthew stopped and looked at their guardian. "Okay!" They said, then turning toward Ludwig. "We'll play with you tomorrow, okay?" Alfred said. "Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Matthew added.

The twins waved goodbye to Ludwig and Gilbert before following Mathias out of the village.

He gave them each a basket to hold.

"Alfred, you're basket is going to have berried." Alfred quickly nodded.

"Matthew, you'll have the wheat." An 'okay' from Matthew.

"And I'll be getting herbs."

"Race you to the fields!" Alfred called out to his brother before running off.

"Hey!" Matthew quickly followed behind.

Mathias chuckled before he ran at the two. "Hey! Wait for me!"

The three ran off and gathered all the needed items before heading back. It wasn't long before the sun had started to set. Giving the sky a mixer between black, purple, and orange.

Mathias looked toward the sky before looking at the twins. "The sky looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

Alfred looked up at the sky then at Mathias, having a big grin on his face. "It looks so pretty!"

Matthew quickly nodded. "Very pretty!"

Mathias chucked at the two. "It's pretty, but it means it's getting late. We better hurry back to the village. Laura has some broth waiting for us!"

"Yay! Broth!" Alfred gleamed. "Race you to the village!" Alfred then sprinted off getting a funny look from his brother.

"Hey!" Matthew called out before running after him.

The twins had always brought a smile to Mathias face.

"Hey!" He called out. "Be careful with the stuff!" He then ran toward them but saw that they had stopped, shaking lightly.

"Hey.. What's..." Before Mathias had a chance to ask, he caught up with the twins only to see that the village had been brought to flames. People's screams could be heard, even from their distance.

Mathias eyes widen, dropping the basket of herbs. "What..." He stared in shock as the fires grew.

Why...

Why would someone do this? What did they ever do? They were just a small village.. They weren't wildly known.. They were barely able to get an income...

So why...

Just a small village...

That's when it came to mind.

"Laura!" Mathias called out, running toward the village. "Mogens!" He scream their names as loud as he once he came close to the flames. "Gilbert! Ludwig!"

He couldn't see them.

The fire was strong. They didn't call back.

"Laura! Mogens! Gilbert! Ludwig!"

No response.

Mathias stood there, shocked. He felt his heart drop. All the color in his face gone.

'Oh god,' he thought. 'Where are they!?'

"Mathias!"

Mathias turned to see the twins running toward him. They ran into an embrace.

"Where's Ludwig!?" Alfred cried. "Where's Laura? Gilbert? Mogens? Where are they!?"

Both twins began to sob into his chest. Mathias had to stay strong, if not, he would have done the same.

"I see there's still more people here."

Mathias frozed. That voice. That voice didn't belong to anyone in the village. Slowly, he turned only to see a man with brown hair and wore a mask. He had armer on and was on a horse.

"Well," the man began. "Guess we have to collect you, just like the rest of the villagers."

Mathias stared at him.

With the rest of the villagers? They... They were still alive?

Just as the masked man was about to get Mathias, he quickly got up and ran off. Having both twins in arm.

No. He wasn't going to get captured. He wasn't going to let them take the twins. But he will find a way to get everyone back.

He tried heading toward the exist he came through, but he was stopped by another man on a horse. This man had brown hair, one side longer than the other, and green eyes.

"I see you're trying to get away," the man said. "The prince wouldn't like that."

Mathias quickly turned and headed for another direction. He dodged the flames and went through the side of the house. He knew they couldn't follow, it was much too small for a horse to go through.

As Mathias thought he was in the clear, there was another man. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. He stared at Mathias with a child-like smile.

"You thought you got away, didn't you~" the man said, making a cold shiver go down the Dane's spine. "I don't think so~"

The man pulled out a pipe. He put it over his head and brought it down.

Mathias didn't know what happened next.

Everything went black.

* * *

**First chapter done! I don't know why, I keep giving myself so many stories to work with. But I have such a creative mind! It'll be a crime for me not to make these! If you didn't know who the three men on horse were, they were Turkey, Cyprus, and Russia.**

**They'll be given names later on. I haven't decide what to call Cyprus yet. But you'll see them again~**

**Anyone, tell me if you guys want this to have smut in it. If not, then I'll just put the rating to T.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed! Favorite and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! After a little chat with my friends, they said that I should make it rated M! For those who don't like smut, I'll warn you ahead of time when there's going to be some.**

**But anyway~**

**Now we're here on chapter two of Captured! I hope people are liking it so far. My updating schedule will be kind of a weird one, so bear with me.**

**However, if people really like one of my fanfics I'll always be sure to update it! Now to the next chapter~**

**Russia** = _Ivan_, **Turkey** =_Sadik_, **Cyprus** = _Martino_, **Cuba** = _Máximo_, **Norway** = _Lukas_, **Belarus** = _Natalia_, **Greece** = _Heracles_,

* * *

It's cold...

Mathias could hear a water dripping off in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes. It was slightly dark, but he managed to see the area around him. It looked as though he was placed in a cellar. Bars kept him in a section within the room. There were many others like that in the room, but they looked empty.

He sat up but felt some heavy weight on his arms and legs.

Chains...

They must have chained him up when they knocked him out in the village.

The village...

That's right!

"Alfred! Matthew!" Mathias looked around to see that he was, indeed, alone. Panic raised in his chest. Everyone...

Where were they!?

He panic, trying anything to take the chains off but to no avail. "Laura! Mogens! Gilbert! Ludwig!" No matter how much he yelled their names, there was no answer. The only response he had gotten was his own echo.

He was alone.

'Where are they?' He thought as he laid back on the cell wall. 'What have they done to you?'

Mathias didn't know how long he's been there. A few minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Just how long did they take him away from his friends and family?

He wanted to get out. He wanted to be at Laura's house for dinner. He wanted to see little Alfred pigging out as he ate the broth. He wanted to see Matthew try to do the same. Then they all would have laughed as the twins made a mess which he would clean up.

He wanted to be with them so bad, but couldn't...

Tears began to forming in the corner of his eyes.

'Alfred... Matthew... Laura... Mogens... Gilbert... Ludwig...' His tears began to run down his cheeks. "Where are you?" He softly called out.

No sounds.

Nothing was heard but the water dripping down on the pavement.

Mathias didn't know what to do next. His head was hurting. His throat was drying from yelling their names. Now he was tired, tired of being alone. So, so tired...

Before he knew it, he drifted into sleep.

"Hey..."

'A voice?' Mathias laid, eyes still closed. He wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't awake.

"Hey..!"

The voice was getting louder. It sounded that it may belong to a female. Was it Laura? He didn't know.

"Hey!"

Hearing it again, he confirmed that it wasn't Laura's but another female. It was a voice that he hadn't heard before.

"HEY!"

Slowly, Mathias managed to open his eyes. He was still in the cell, but in front of him, he saw a pair of legs. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He must have cried himself to sleep. At least his head was hurting less.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!"

Mathias looked at the person yelling. It was a girl, one with long blonde hair and purple eyes. Her yelling was making his ears ring, but he gave her his full attention.

"I see you're finally awake," the girl said.

"Where am I?" Mathias asked, looking to see if she was alone. She wasn't. From the corner of the cell he could see a man standing there. He looked back at her. "Why am I here!? And where is everyone else!?"

The girl kept her stance, not flinching when Mathias started to yell. Seems like something she's used to. "You're in our highness, Prince Lukas', castle. We have been order to bring the villagers here. We've taken them to other prison cell, you were the only one knocked out."

'Prince..?' Mathias glared at her. "Why the hell would he do that!? We've never done anything! Where's Alfred and Matthew!? Where are my friends!?"

The girl sighed and turned to the other man. "I told you already, they were taken to another prison cell. I'm not sure which cell since it wasn't my duty. However, I'm here to retrieve you."

Mathias glare never left the girl. "What the hell do you people want with me?" His voice was dark, low.

"The prince wanted more servants. It wouldn't matter if he did or not, that little village was begging to be raided. As for you, since you're grown, we're going to take you to see what you'll be good in. Whether it may be doing laundry, field work, or a guard. We'll see what best fits you."

The girl talked to the man before walking over back to Mathias. They opened the cell and took Mathias, still in chains.

"If you do well, maybe you'll be position as guards like us," the man said. "Of course you'll be low ranked, but the higher rank you are the better treatment you'll get.

Mathias didn't reply. He stared at the ground as they took him to the new location.

"I'm Heracles, by the way. That's Natalia behind you."

"Since you'll be a new servant, might as well get to know you," Natalia added. "What's your name?"

Mathias was silent for a moment before he answered. "Mathias... My name is Mathias."

Natalia gave a slight nod. "A nice name for a guard. You seem strong. That head injury doesn't seem serious."

The Dane looked back at her. "You know about that?"

She nodded again. "Yes, the one who gave you it was my older brother. He's one of the higher ranks. His name is Ivan."

Ivan...

It was his fault that he was here. If it wasn't for Ivan, they would have been able to escape. Mathias grinned his teeth at the thought. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.

"There were two other ones that were there, did you see them?" Heracles asked, looking back at the Dane.

Mathias looked toward him and nodded.

Heracles then faced forward. "I see. The one with the mask was Sadik the other one with the long hair to one side was Martino. They too are high ranks. They're usually in charge to do the Prince's dirty work."

"..." Mathias stared at him in disbelief. So they weren't the first town that they raided? Figures. "Hey..." He began. "Were you guys captured as well?"

The two were silent for a moment. But they answered him.

"I wasn't captured, per se," Natalia replied. "My brother wanted to join so I joined as well. However, it was only because my eldest sister was captured by another kingdom so my brother hopes that if he works for the prince, he'll be able to find her."

"I see..." Well at least some people are here because they want to. "What about you?" Mathias asked, looking over at Heracles. "Were you here by force or did you want to be here?"

"...I was forced to work for the prince." Heracles' voice was low, almost in pain. "I didn't want to be here but they forced me..."

Mathias felt Heracles' pain. He was truly hurt being here. "Why don't you leave?" He asked. "You're a guard, so you can easily leave this place."

"I can't," he replied. "My friends are here. They were actually the ones that made me join. Thinking that I would have been good for the force."

"Hmm..." Mathias looked toward the ground in silence. What kind of friends would do that to each other.

"I know what you're thinking."

Mathias quickly looked up.

"You think they're jerks, don't you?"

Mathias' eyes drifted to the left. "Well..."

Heracles chuckled. "Yeah, they do seem like jerks but I know they mean well. Despite me not wanting to join they didn't want me to be alone. They just didn't want to leave me. They wanted me to come, even if it meant taking me by force. Since they're high rank guards, we're most likely going to stay together."

Mathias smiled softly. So he didn't mind it that much. Wait...

"What do you mean by 'stay together'?"

This time Natalia answered. "You said you have friends and family on board, correct? Only those who are consider to be high rank may chose family and friends they want to stay with them. Since my brother is high rank I will not leave. However, those who aren't will be sent away."

"Sent away!?" Mathias yelled. "What does the prince think we are, just some items he could trade off!?"

"That's what we are," she replied. "It's what we have to live with."

"Hey!"

The three stopped to see a man standing infront of a huge door. The man had dark amber hair with brown eyes.

"Máximo!" Heracles called. "We've brought the prisoner just like the prince commanded."

"Good." Máximo then opened the huge door and pointed toward it. "The prince wants him in there to see where his position will be. You better hurry, he's getting impatient."

The two guards nodded and guided Mathias through the door.

"Remember, it's best if you try. If your family and friends are still here then once you get a high rank you can make them stay." Natalia said. "It's better to get on the prince's good side."

They entered to what seem like an arena. There were other prisoners, male and female, all chained up. Mathias looked around to see a boy, looking down upon him.

"That's him," Heracles whispered in his ears. "That's Prince Lukas."

Mathias stared at the young boy. This was the man. It was this man that made him be separated from his friends and family. That prince had such a bored expression. As if this was just for entertainment.

Both Natalia and Heracles left the arena, however, Mathias gaze never left the prince.

Lukas lifted up a hand and snapped. All the prisoners' chains opened.

The other prisoners began to panic, scared for what would happen next. It was then Lukas snapped his finger once more, giving each prisoner a weapon. The gate infront of them began to open.

Mathias turned from the prince to look at the gate. He picked up the sword and prepared for battle. What ever the prince throws at him, he'll be able to take it. He'll find everyone. Then they'll all leave and go back home.

He would have to prepare for the worse.

It was then, the gate opened.

* * *

**Look, chapter two! As I said, my updating schedule is kind of weird. I might upload within a few seconds or days. Who knows.**

**Anyway~**

**I hope people are really enjoying this story! Also, there will be more characters added in the story. Giving them a human name might be hard though. ^^"**

**Stay tune for more! Favorite and Review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's around three o'clock in the morning as I write this next chapter. I'll be going to the dentist in like six hours, but I can't go back to sleep. So in the mean time, I'll give you all chapter three!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm glad there are some people favoriting and following this! I didn't really think it'll get many people's interests. TT 7 TT**

**Switzerland** = _Basch_, **Lithuania** = _Toris_,

* * *

The gate opened.

Mathias gripped tightly onto the sword. He was an excellent fighter, if he can kill this beast before the others, surely he'll be able to get a worthy spot and be able to see the others.

He looked toward his left, the other prisoners were shaking in fear. One look like they might cry. To his right, there was a man. Unlike the others, he wasn't shaking. He stood tall, sword in hand, seeming ready to fight.

Mathias looked straight forward, he'll be the only competition in this. Shouldn't be too hard.

They all stared at gate.

It was silent. Until they started to hear some kind of rumbling sound far off in the distance. Heavy, dark smoke can be seen coming from the gate.

_THUMP_

It was coming closer. They all could feel it. Whatever this thing was, it was huge.

_THUMP_

They all could see the glowing red eyes of the creature as it stared at them. Glaring, watching their every move. The creature growled as it stepped closer.

_THUMP_

It was fully out now. The beast was chained to the arena, long enough to move around but not long enough to escape. The beast gave a mighty roar before it charged at the prisoners.

Mathias swiftly dodged the beast.

He had fought many of these kinds of beast, even those five times the size, all when he was still in the force. This should be nothing for him!

However...

From the corner of his eye, he was someone laying down on the ground. On closer inspection, Mathias could see blood pouring out from his leg. Damn it, he was injured.

Mathias turned to the beast to see that the other prisoner was taking care of it. He grinned his teeth, he had no other choice.

He dropped his weapon and headed over to the injured man, dodging the beast's tail that swung around.

He made it to the man, leaning down closer to him.

"Hey!" Mathias said, making sure the man was conscious. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"M.. M... My leg..." The man said weakly. "It... It got my side as well..." He began to breath heavily now, not sure how much longer he'll be able to stay conscious due to the pain.

"Don't worry!" Mathias said as he began to tear his clothing, making use of anything he could get. "I'll take care of ya! Just hang in there!"

The man nodded and Mathias used his clothing to bandage the man up. By the time he finished helping the man, he heard Lukas call out.

"Enough!"

Mathias turned to see that the other man, one with short blonde hair and green eyes. He had already defeated the beast. It didn't even look like he was even tired.

He sighed. This meant he couldn't be able to get that position he wanted.

With a snap of the fingers, they were all chained up again.

"Bring them in," Lukas told the guards.

They quickly obliged. The gate they entered opened and serval guards came out. The ones that were heading for him and the man were Natalia and Heracles.

"Hey," Heracles called out. "I saw what happened, such a shame that you didn't get to fight. You'll probably would have been great."

Natalia came and took Mathias while Heracles helped the injured prisoner to move. "I'm surprised to you dodge so swiftly," she said. "Why didn't you fight?"

"He was helping me..." They all turned to see the injured man. He looked sadly toward the ground. He must have felt they he ruined something for the person that just saved his life. "He stopped what he was doing to help me... I'm sorry..."

Mathias stared at the man before giving off a soft smile. "Hey, now," he said calmly. "Don't worry about it. I'm the one that decided to do that, it's not your fault. No need to be so hard on yourself."

"..." Even so, the man continued to stare sadly at the ground.

Each of the prisoners were lined up once they were brought in. Mathias let the man lean on him for support. They all stood there for a few seconds before the prince entered the room.

Mathias stared at him. If he didn't know any better, he could say that the prince was a girl. But he was smart enough not to make that comment. He didn't have a death wish

Lukas stood infront of them, inspecting them from head-to-toe. He walked until he was infront of the man that killed the beast. "You sir," Lukas said. "You seem to be an excellent fighter. What is your name?"

The man stood straight, staring ahead. "Basch, your highness."

Lukas nodded. "You've done a remarkable job. Your position shall be a guard.

Basch bowed slightly. "Thank you, your highness."

One by one, Lukas gave them each an assigned position. He then stood infron of the injured man.

"What is your name?" Lukas asked.

The man hesitated a bit before he spoke. "Toris, your highness. My name is Toris."

Lukas looked down to see his injured leg and scuffed. "I see you won't be that useful, so you'll be with the cleaners."

Toris bowed. "Y-Yes. Thank you, your highness."

Then Lukas stood infront of Mathias. For a prince, he was kind of short. He barely went pass Mathias' shoulders. He tried not to laugh as he looked down at Lukas.

Lukas gave a glance to Toris' leg before looking back at Mathias. "Did you do that?"

Mathias was caught off guard by the question. "Pardon?"

"His leg," Lukas said. "Were you the one that helped him?"

"Yeeeeah..." Mathias replied. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Lukas looked at Mathias with a somewhat annoyed expression. "Well it seems that you know your way around with injuries. You'll be in the medical department." Lukas then turned and stared to head out."

Mathias stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "Wait, wait... You meant that was one of the choices? I'm not going to get field work? Laundry? Being a guard? None of that!?"

Lukas turned to the Dane, now having an even more annoyed expression. "Of course not, idiot. We need more doctors here and you seem to have done an excellent job with Toris over there." Mathias gave a quick glance at Toris. It was true, he was on the peak of passing out before he got to him. "Your position is the medical department, and that's final."

With that, Lukas left the room.

Mathias sighed as his head dropped. How was he going to be a high rank when he's just going to be healing people who get said high ranks.

"This bites," Mathias said as Natalia began to lead him out. He looked at her as she walked. "Has there ever been a medic that gotten a high rank?"

"No," she replied. "It's usually only the guards that get those position. It seems like Basch there might be getting that spot. I haven't seen anyone fight like that asides from my brother."

"Damn it..." Mathias kept his head down for most part. He looked up to see that they were the only ones in the halls. "Where did everyone go?"

"You were the only one that got this position," she stated. "Everyone else is being taken to their positions."

Head now down again, Mathias didn't say anything until they arrived to their destination. There, stood two guards infront of a large door.

Before Mathias could question it, Natalia spoke. "They're there so they know who's entering and existing. The medics aren't fighters, and we'll all be in trouble if any of them get injured."

Mathias nodded. The two guards opened the door and they entered.

Mathias still had his head down when he heard it.

"Mathias!"

He quickly looked up to see Laura running toward him. Giving him a tight embrace. If his hands weren't in chains, he would have returned said embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said in between sobs. "When I got separated from brother I thought I was completely alone."

She continued to sob onto Mathias' chest as he gave a soft smile. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm here now. I'm glad that you're okay." Once she stood back he spoke again. "How did you even get this position?"

"Oh! The job they originally were going to give me was cooking, but I somehow convinced them that I'm good with medicine. Which isn't completely untrue. I still remember the things you taught our village. So I do know a thing or two about medicine. Just not as much as you, but it's still something."

"So this is one of your friends you were speaking of?"

Mathias turned to see that Natalia was still there. He almost forgot about her. "Yeah," he said. "She's one of my friends that got taken away when we were in the village."

"I see." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "Were you perhaps with his other friends."

"Sadly, no..." Laura admitted. "I was only with my brother at the time. I have no idea where everyone else is."

Natalia thought for a moment before looking at Laura again. "Do you know what position your brother got?"

"He got field work."

"That's good, actually." Both Laura and Mathias looked at her. "Field workers tend to end up in this here infirmary. So you might see your brother soon."

"Really!" Laura gleamed. "I'm glad..."

"But what about the others?" Mathias brought up. "Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred and Matthew. What's going to happen to them?"

"By any chance," Natalia began, getting their attention. "Where any of them children?"

"Yeah," Laura said. "Ludwig, Alfred and Matthew are all kids."

Natalia closed her eyes.

"Why?" Mathias quickly said. "What happens to kids here!?"

"The children here... Tend to be the first to get traded off to other kingdoms." Natalia looked at the two, showing that she wasn't joking. "Kids are useless, so they give them away to those who want them."

"Wha..." Mathias stared at her, completely frozen. They get... Traded off? She meant... That he may never see them again? She couldn't be serious. "Please..." His voice seemed desperate. "Please tell me you're not serious. Please..."

"I'm sorry to say, but it's the truth."

Mathias looked toward the ground is disbelief. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"As you know, I am a guard here." Mathias looked up at her. "I'm able to walk freely around here if I'm not at an assigned job at the moment. I could keep an eyes out for them"

"Please..." Mathias voice was shaking. He wanted nothing more than to see them again. "Please find them."

"I will." Natalia began to unchain Mathias as she spoke again. "How do they look like?"

"Ludwig has short blonde hair with blue eyes. He's usually distant from people." Natalia nodded and he continued. "Alfred and Matthew are twins. They have slightly longer blonde hair. The only big difference between the two is that Alfred has blue eyes while Matthew has purple."

Natalia took the chains off and stared at him. "Alright, I'll let you know if I find them. Adults here don't get traded often, so there's not much to worry about that. It's only if they really want you, which doesn't happen very often."

"Alright," Mathias sighed. "Thank you for the help."

"Don't worry about," she replied as she turned to head out. "See you around."

Once she left, Mathias took a seat at a desk. Having his hands rest on his face.

"We'll see them again," Laura reassured him. "If it's the last thing we do, we'll get everyone back together again!"

Mathias looked up her, smiling a small smile. He was glad he had her optimism to cheer him up. "Yeah," he said. "Thank you."

"Hey! Newbies!"

Both Laura and Mathias turned to see the guard.

"We got the injured coming in. Get ready."

Mathias stood.

"Mathias?" Laura said, watching him as he walked over to the sink.

"I may not have gotten the position I wanted, but..." He finished washing his hands and turned, putting on two gloves. "I can't just let the injured be hurt. Since I'm here, might as well help. Are you ready, Laura?"

Laura stared at him for a few moments before nodding. "Of course!"

The guards began to bring people in. Mathias and Laura immediately began to get to work. He may not like it here, but he couldn't stop himself from helping those in needs.

Perhaps something like that was more of a curse.

* * *

**In this chapter, you see Denmark and Norway met each other for the first time! And Norway already thinks he's an idiot. First impression is everything~ I don't think neither side did a good job in that.**

**So, here's chapter three everyone!**

**I do hope you all enjoyed this. As you can see, I added two more characters. There will be some characters that are just there, they have no name. Like the two guards!**

**Stay tuned for more! Favorite and Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm been back from the dentist for over four hours now and my mouth hurts so much. Just going to do some writing so I could keep my mind off the pain. I'm really glad people are favoriting and following this story! You're making me happy. TT 7 TT**

**So, here's the next chapter~**

**I hope you all enjoy this story even more so!**

**Iceland** = _Emil_,

* * *

Mathias sat in his chair, groaning.

The injuries on these people were a lot worse then he ever experienced when he was in the village. It was a good thing he used to be in a force or he thought he wouldn't stomach any of this. But the things in the force were a lot worser.

Neither he nor Laura were allowed to leave the infirmary until the day ended. Their lunches were brought up to them and if they needed the restroom they would have used the one that was made in the room.

This was bothersome. It meant they couldn't see anyone in the dinner room. They were pretty much isolated. They had no chances to see if any of their friends were around.

It was a good thing Natalia said she'll help look. They wouldn't know what they would do without her.

Night had fallen and they were escorted to their rooms. Their rooms were arranged by positions. Meaning Mathias and Laura would be in the same room.

They both laid in bed, neither of them being able to sleep.

"Hey..." Mathias said, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna go out."

Laura quickly sat up in bed and stared at the Dane. "Are you crazy!?" She whispered over to him. "What if they catch you?!"

"I'm just going to see if I can find the others," he sighed. "Besides. I'm one of their doctors, they wouldn't get rid of me so easily."

Mathias stood and headed for the door.

"Be careful," Laura called out as she watched Mathias leave through the door.

The halls were dark and quiet. It was barely lit by the moonlight.

Mathias was sure to sneak around, trying not to get caught. He looked around each corner and tried to find what room the others may be in. Their rooms were quite nice, but that must only be since they were the doctors. They didn't have much in the castle.

He went further in the castle, quietly checking each door he passed. He didn't have to look inside any of them, they were all labeled. Which he was quite thankful for.

It was getting late, he was close to giving up when he heard a soft, small sob.

'Alfred? Matthew? Ludwig?' He thought to himself as he rushed over to the corner. As he peeked through he saw a young boy, sobbing into his hands.

It was too dark to see clearly but he could see the boy had short hair. It was longer than Ludwig's so it couldn't be him. His hair was slightly shortens that Matthew, so that leaves...

"Alfred!?" Mathias called out as he ran toward the boy.

The young boy flinched when he heard Mathias yelled out and was even more shocked when he was taken into an embrace.

"It's okay, don't cry," Mathias said in a soothing voice. "I'm here, you don't have to be scared anymore."

The young boy calmed down and cuddle up against Mathias. Wrapping his arms around his neck and enjoyed the attention that was being given to him.

Mathias stood up and rocked the young boy, gently rubbing his back. "It's okay, don't cry." 'Alfred...' He thought. 'I finally found you.. I fi-'

"Hey!"

Mathias own thoughts were cut off as he turned to where the shout had come from. There stood the prince, looking quite angry at him. By anyone he could have been caught by, it just had to be him.

"What are you doing with my little brother?" He asked.

Mathias stared at him confused. "What?"

"My brother," Lukas repeated. "Why do you have him?"

Mathias stood there for a few seconds before he pulled the young boy from the embrace. The moonlight shined on him. He had silver hair and purple eyes. This... This wasn't Alfred.

The young boy pouted when Mathias pulled away, but smiled at him.

Lukas came over and grabbed the child from Mathias' arms, holding him close. He glared at the Dane, before looking down at the young boy.

"Emil..." Lukas said softly. "Why were you out of your room?"

Emil looked up at his older brother. "I had a nightmare so I went out to go to your room but it was too dark to see." Then he turned to look at Mathias. "But then he came." He looked back at Lukas and gave him a small smile. "He held me close and made me feel safe, just like you would always do when I get scared."

Lukas place Emil down and stared at Mathias. "I see..." He called for one of his guards and told them to lead Emil back to his room, he stayed because he needed to have a talk with the new medic.

Mathias nervously stood there, wondering how much trouble he would be in for sneaking out and hugging the prince's brother. Lukas only stared at him for a few moments.

It was then he spoke. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I won't do it ag-" Mathias stopped his apologizing when he processed what Lukas had just said. "Huh?"

Lukas crossed his arms and looked toward his left. "You heard me, peasant. I thanked you for what you did to my brother. Not many of my servants would have done that."

"...Oh..." Mathias said awkwardly. "Uh... You're welcome?" He then turned from where he came from. "Well, it's getting late. I should head back."

Before Lukas had a chance to reply, Mathias already left.

Once he was back to his room he was greeted by Laura. "Did you find them?" She asked as Mathias laid on his bed.

"No... I didn't find them..."

Even in the morning the medics had to get to work. They were given breakfast but then put straight to work. They'll never be able to find anyone like this.

Mathias was rearranging the medicine in the cabinet while Laura swept. If they were going to work there, they might as well clean up the place.

"I have to admit," Mathias began as he held up one of the many jars in the room. "They have some impressive medicine here. These would have been great to have back at the village."

"The village?"

"Yeah, you kno-" Mathias turned to see it wasn't Laura who replied but the boy he met last night. Emil stood there in the doorway, now walking in. "Oh! Uhm... Hello Emil. What are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you." He took a seat at the desk and looked over to Mathias. "I'm glad you were there for me last night."

'Well, it's more like I confused you for someone,' Mathias thought, but he smiled at the young. "Don't mention it. I'm glad you're better now."

Mathias continued to organize the medicine when he realized that Emil was still sitting there. Kind of awkward if you ask him. He sat there staring as him as he worked.

"Uh... Emil?" He said, quickly earning the gaze of the young child. "Are you perhaps... Bored?"

Emil looked down before he answered. "I don't have anyone to play with here. It gets really lonely..."

Mathias turned to Laura who gave him a smile in return. He sighed but smiled, walking toward the boy. "Well Emil." He place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not busy at the moment, so how about we play together?"

Emil's eyes widen. "You mean it!?"

Mathias gave him a big grin. "Of course!"

Lukas wondered the halls wondering where his young brother had ran off to. He would usually be in his room, but he wasn't there today. He walked passed the infirmity when he heard laughter coming from the doors. "Did my little brother go through here?" Lukas asked the guards, which they nodded in reply.

Lukas opened the door, shocked at what he saw.

Mathias was currently giving Emil a ride on his shoulders around the infirmity as Laura stood back and happily clapped. The young boy was cheerfully laughing as Mathias lifted him off and gently tossed him up and caught him.

Lukas coughed, grabbing their attention.

"Oh, your highness!" Laura quickly said as she turned toward him. "We didn't notice you there."

Mathias placed Emil down, to which the young boy ran toward his brother.

Lukas looked at his brother then over to Mathias. He kept his gaze on him for quite awhile. Mathias would have thought he was in trouble again. But Lukas didn't say anything to him.

"Come, Emil." Was all he said before leaving the room.

Mathias and Laura stared at the door, even after the prince had left. They were both shocked that they weren't getting yelled at or anything.

Mathias was the first to move, walking back to the cabinet as if nothing happened. Laura then followed behind, continuing to sweep.

They stayed in awkward silence until the guard spoke.

"Hey! We got an injured field worker!"

Both Mathias and Laura stopped what they were doing and looked to see who the patient was.

When the door opened, all they could do was stare.

* * *

**Don't you just hate it when you get your child confused with someone else's? That feel, man.**

**Sorry if this was a sucky chapter. My teeth are hurting so much right now! I know that it's a bad excuse, but it really does! TTwTT**

**I'm also sorry if this chapter may seem a little short for you guys! I tried, really! **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be a LOT better than this one. I'll work twice as hard for you guys!**

**So until next time! Stay tuned for more~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whelp, sorry if this update took longer than expected. I have school and I had to work these things out and had to get out of this one class. Long story short, I managed to get out of the class.**

**So now, since I have a four day weekend, I'll be able to work on this story for you guys! These take me awhile to make, so please bare with me. I won't always be able to update right away, but I'll always try to do it when I can!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, they said to come here for a patch up."

In the door frame stood a man. A man with a familiar silver hair and red eyes.

"Gilbert."

Gilbert took his gaze from the ground to look at the two that stood in front of him, but before he could have much time to respond, Mathias ran toward the German and pulled him to into an embrace. Laura then coming afterward.

"W-Wha!?" Gilbert looked at the two, shocked. He slowly began to return the embrace. Tears began to fill in the corner of his eyes. "Y-You guys are okay..." He had his arms around the two, now letting the tears fall.

"I thought we may never see you again." Mathias felt like breaking down, but he stood there, just enjoying every moment he could with his dear friend.

Laura was the first to pull back. "That's right! You said you needed a patch up?"

Gilbert let go of Mathias and turned to her. "Yeah, I hurt my arm when I was trying to feed the horses. Never worked with them before, who knew they could pack a punch?" His gaze then turned to the other. "Mind taking a look at it?"

"Of course!" Mathias said as he quickly walked toward the cabinets. "Just take a seat while I get some stuff."

"Hey, Gilbert." The albino German looked from his arm over to Laura, who stared at the ground. "You said... You worked in the field position, right?"

"That's right," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Did... Did you by any chance see my brother?"

The two stared into each other's eyes for what may seem forever. Gilbert broke the gaze, looking toward the ground, sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking at her. "There are many field workers so we all got put into different groups. I didn't see your brother anywhere."

"...I see..." Laura sat down. "So you didn't see him either..." Her hair covered her eyes, yet they could still hear her sobs.

Mathias finished patching up Gilbert's arm before he walked over to Laura, holding her close. She began to sobbed into his chest.

"I miss him so much!" She cried. "I just want to see my big brother again! I want to be able to hug him again! I just want my big brother..."

"I know," Mathias replied, gently rubbing her back. "I know..."

Their little comfort was cut off a the door slammed open, shocking the three of them. "Hey! Newbie!"

The three stared at the person who stood at the doorway. That man. Mathias knew who this man was. The same man he saw at the village when he was taken away.

Sadiq...

He gritted his teeth just at the sight of him. Those three men were the ones who put their village into flames. He could never forgive this man for what he had done. They were the ones who did all this.

Neither Laura nor Gilbert seem to recognize this man, though. So either they were taken by one of the other two or this man made the unconscious when he took them.

Sadiq walked toward Mathias and Laura, smirking as he did so. "You must be the newbie I heard so much about."

Mathias gripped onto Laura even tighter, protecting her from this horrible man.

"Heh, you seem like an interesting one." Sadiq gave a heartily laugh and patted Mathias on his back, as if the two were best friends. "Nice to meet ya, newbie! The names Sadiq. It seems like we're going to be getting to know each other."

Meet him? Get to know him?

Did... Did this man not recognize him? How did he not remember him!? The anger inside Mathias boiled. This man really thinks they could ever be friends? Never in his life. Mathias glared at the Turk man, only for him to laugh in response, completely ignoring the glare was ever there.

Sadiq leaned against the wall, giving off a big grin. "The prince asked for me to come get one of the medics. One of the newbies. I'm not sure why he would want that but when I heard about you I just had to met ya!"

Mathias, still glaring, gave a slightly confused look. "...He asked for me...?" The confused look quickly went away as he glare become sharper. "Why would he ask for me? I have done nothing wrong!"

Even more laughter.

The Turk man laughed at the response. "Nah, nah! You're not in trouble or anything." Sadiq walked over and sat on the bed, looking at the three who stared back at him. "The prince and most of the guards are going out to do some important business in the next place, you see."

Mathias stared at the man, raising one eyebrow. "So what does that have to do with me?"

Sadiq got up from the bed and stood over Mathias. "Well, newbie, we need to have a medic with us incase anything happens during the trip." He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave that big grin of his. "And lucky you got to be the medic we get to bring along!"

"W-What!?" Mathias stared at Sadiq, shocked that he was even on the list to get picked. He hasn't been here for a day and he was already getting tag along on trips.

But he had to know.

"Why?"

Sadiq blinked and gave a confused look. "Huh? Why what?"

"Why was I chosen to be the medic? Don't you guys have a ton of others medics to take along? Preferably ones that have been here longer than I?"

"The prince suggested that you be the one who comes along," Sadiq replied. "He says that you seem to have great talent in this. And it also seems that Emil would like you to come along."

Right, Emil...

They were just hanging out not too long ago but it seems that he would be lonely on the trip there. Wait...

If Mathias does well on this trip he might get a better position and be able to get to be a guard! When that happens, he can get all his friends together and they'll be able to leave this godforsaken place!

"Alright," Mathias replied, finally letting go of Laura, standing tall. "When do we leave for this 'trip'?"

Sadiq smirked and walked over to the door, stopping before he fully out of the room. "Not until three days from now. So you better start packing all the meds that you'll be needing before we leave. If you mess up, the prince will have your head!"

With that last comment, Sadiq left the room.

Gilbert and Laura stared at the door for a few moments before turing to Mathias.

"Why would you agree on going?!" Gilbert asked, confused on why the hell he would consider even going on the trip.

"Why Mathias!?" Laura added. "What if something bad happens to you!?"

Mathias smiled at the two, crossing his arms. "Have you two forgotten already?"

The two stared at Mathias, confused on what he meant by that.

Mathias smirked. "Not only am I a former medic but I was known as a prodigy! There will be nothing that I won't be able to handle! I was a leader in the force for crying out loud! And besides... This is something I need to do. For all of us."

Gilbert and Laura looked at Mathias for a few moments before their face soften.

"Well," Gilbert began. "If this is something you truly think you need to do then I guess there's nothing we could do to stop ya."

Laura nodded. "If you think it's important then it must be. Just promise us to come back in one piece, alright?"

"Of course," Mathias replied. He walked toward the window, looking out at the people below.

Something caught his eye.

Down below he could see two figures standing outside. One he knew for sure belong to Lukas. The other one was a familiar figure that he know he seen before. The figure turned around and looked up at him. The two stared at each other before the man smiled and waved at Mathias before walking back into the castle.

That smile, that blonde hair and purple eyes.

Ivan...

The man, the one who brought him here. The one who brought town that damn pipe to his head causing him to lose conscious.

It was most likely that man would also be joining in on the trip. Which wasn't all that surprising.

Even though he was damned that he'll have to help these people if they get injured, it must be done. If he ever wants to get a better position, he would have to suck it up and just go along with everything.

He looked down again to see that Lukas was looking up at him. Mathias only smiled and waved to him before Lukas glared at him and walked inside.

He didn't care for it.

Eventually, they all will be gone from this goddamn castle.

He just needed to be patient.

* * *

**WOAH!**

**I'm seriously tired right now but I wasn't going to go to bed yet until I finish up this chapter for you guys! The long wait comes to an end!**

**I'll try to upload my stories when I can guys! I have been really busy with a bunch of things! With all the work school is giving me, it'll take awhile to upload these stories. Please be patient with me! Updates are soon to come!**

**Hope you all enjoyed~ X3**


End file.
